


about trust [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: BDSM, Canon Asexual Character, Dom!Zolf, M/M, No Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rope Bondage, Sub!Wilde, Subspace, non-sexual bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Oscar had a hard time finding true stillness. Zolf helped.[A recording of a fic by yakyuu_yarou]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	about trust [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExLibrisCraux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLibrisCraux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [about trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755215) by [yakyuu_yarou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakyuu_yarou/pseuds/yakyuu_yarou). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/about%20trust.mp3) | **Size:** 7.66MB | **Duration:** 10:57min

  
---|---


End file.
